


A King and His Hunter

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cutesy, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Second Base, Sensuality, Smut, Soulmates, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Ashley_Winchester_77 Crowley is absolutely enraptured by the reader, but can’t seem to figure out why. Until he realizes he has a soulmate. Dean doesn’t trust Crowley and sends Sam to hide the reader. Crowley goes to find her, desperate to be with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> Hope this is what you were looking for :)

You stand in the bathroom, fixing your hair and getting into your clothes. You have another long day of hunting ahead of you. You just joined the Winchesters about two weeks ago, but you three go way back to when you were just starting out. They were the closest things you had to friends in this profession, and you enjoyed that they treated you like family. As you pull on your shirt you overhear them talking to a third voice. You think it may be Castiel, but the voice has a thick British accent that you’ve never heard before. You peek out of the bathroom door, quietly poking your head through so they don’t notice you.

Your eyes widen and you give a small smile. You study the man. He’s dark, but there is a subtle sensuality about him that you are drawn to. He seems to exude an immense power, and you bite your bottom lip slightly. He is dressed in a black suit, classy and sleek. _Damn!_ In that instant, you realize you must meet this man. Your heart flutters and your brain seems to go hay wire. Is it possible for someone to have a hold over you without meeting them? You couldn’t shake the feeling that you were meant to be with him. _Wait what? Slow down, you don’t even know his name!_ You shake your head, trying to clear your foggy mind.

You go back to the mirror, deciding that maybe a little make up couldn’t hurt today. You primp yourself, making sure you look decently attractive. You take a deep breath and walk out the door, trying to play it cool.

“Listen Crowley” Sam snaps, trying to keep his tone even. “Are you going to help us or not?”

“Oh moose, always so needy and demanding” he replies, obviously not intimidated by the taller man. He turns slightly and raises his eyebrows when he catches a glimpse of you. You hold his gaze, and the air goes electric between the two of you. _Oh my._ “And who is this delicious creature?” the man breathes, a smirk ghosting over his lips. You feel your face turn to fire, a scarlet blush traveling down your throat.

“Back off Crowley” Dean snaps,

You hold out your hand to shake his, “It’s alright” you say with a nervous giggle. “I’m (y/n)” you say with a face splitting grin. You are instantly charmed by this stranger, and you’ve never quite felt this way before. He grabs your hand and kisses it, his soft lips warming up your skin.

“The name’s Crowley, King of Hell.” You laugh loudly, and then slowly realize his face is completely serious.

“Not a joke” Sam prompts quietly. Your mouth forms a silent ‘o’ shape. Well that explains the immense power you picked up on.

“So you’re a…” you say nervously, suddenly wondering if you should go get your Holy Water.

“A demon, love” he says in a sultry voice that makes your body quiver.  “But don’t worry, I couldn’t possibly harm the beautiful friend of moose and squirrel.”

You smile shyly and snort at his compliment, feeling giddy and bubbly. He continues his conversation with the Winchesters, but you notice his eyes keep drifting over to you. He seems to be studying you, like he’s trying to solve a complicated puzzle. You feel like there is a strange pull connecting the two of you, and you’re pretty sure he feels it to. It’s almost suffocating, but you don’t want it to end. You realize you haven’t been paying any attention until Crowley goes, “alright boys, you have a deal. I’ll go fetch your magical trinket for you.” Sam and Dean nod stiffly, exchanging looks. Crowley directs his full attention to you again, as Sam goes to the couch, and Dean heads to the bathroom.

He grabs you by the shoulders, searching your eyes. “Okay lovey, what the hell kind of magic are you trying to pull?”

“I was thinking the same about you” you challenge. “So you feel it to?”

“What? The suffocating pull that you seem to have over me. The feeling that my chest has been hit with a freight train? Of course I can feel it.”

“Well you’re the demon…shouldn’t you know? Is this a supernatural thing?” you question.

“I don’t- forgive me, I am distracted by your mouth” he states, leaning in closer. His eyes seem concerned, like he can’t control his own body. You feel compelled by his lips, and have an undeniable, irresistible need to close the space between your faces. He presses his lips against yours, and your entire world seems to explode, as if you are seeing color for the first time. His beard tickles against your skin, and you feel as though your body blossoms. His lips are warm and inviting, and you feel him gasp into your mouth, his hands reaching for your waist. You break the kiss, and you feel overwhelmed, as though you may cry.

“What the hell?” you mutter, all breath gone from your lungs. Crowley looks as if you are some creature he has never witnessed; a rare and magical essence that holds the key to life’s secrets.

“My sentiments exactly my dear” he says in a husky voice. Dean exits the bathroom and sees the two of you holding each other.

“And what the fuck is going on here?” he nearly growls. You know Dean is like a protective big brother, but you know Crowley would never hurt you. You don’t know how you know, but you feel it in your soul. _Soul!_

“Oh my god” he whispers, and you swear he read your mind. “Soulmates.”

“I thought that was a myth” you state. But it would make sense. You’ve never felt this way before, and you can’t explain the odd sensations coursing through your body.

“I’m sorry, the fuck did you just say?” Dean interrupts, looking absolutely horrified.

“Quiet squirrel” Crowley retorts. “It’s not a myth, just exceptionally rare, my pet.”

“Me? With a soulmate?” you say incredulously. Are you special enough to deserve a gift like that?

“Preaching to the choir babe. A demon with a soulmate?” You can’t help but giggle at the absurdity of it all, and yet you can’t discredit it. Deep down you know that you two belong together. It’s both freeing and terrifying. This man; this absolute stranger makes you feel as though you’ve been with him for an eternity. You would trust him with your life, and that makes you both jubilant and exceedingly uneasy.

“I need to have you” he mumbles, and you grin. You try to go in for a kiss, but Dean shoves Crowley away from you. You notice that Sam has placed a protective hand on your shoulder.

“I think it’s time for you to go get that item” Dean growls through clenched teeth. Sam nods stiffly, glaring at the demon.

“Oh alright” Crowley agrees, eyeing them suspiciously. “I’ll be back for you my dear” he says to you. Your heart swells and you smile shyly, already anticipating when you can see him again. He vanishes into thin air, and you are left with a dull ache in your heart, and the feeling that you have been torn in half.

Dean turns to you and grabs you by the shoulders, “What the hell are you thinking?” he yells.

You shove him off of you. “Excuse me?” you question, your voice rising.

“You do realize that Crowley is evil?” Sam reminds, “He’s the King of Hell!”

“Do you guys even realize what just happened? I found my soulmate! Shouldn’t you be happy for me?” you demand, starting to feel angry and flustered.

“Crowley can’t have a soulmate” Dean snaps. “He’s an evil son of a bitch that would double cross anyone if it pleased him.” You suddenly feel very defensive.

“Shut up” you snap. “I like…I love him” you say with slow realization. _Whoa, you’ve never said that about anyone!_

“Over my dead body” Dean states blandly. “Sam, get her out of here. Crowley can’t find her, okay?”

“What?” you say in a panicked voice. Your eyes dart from brother to brother, and you feel your breathing become shallow. “No, no you can’t!”

“Oh we can and we will.” Dean snaps.

“(Y/N), we don’t want you to get hurt. You can’t trust him. Even if he is your soulmate; he’s a bad person.” Sam tries to explain.

“Fuck you both” you say petulantly. “I’m not moving.” Sam gives you annoyed look, and Dean just smirks.

 

 

You pace around the log cabin angrily, kicking any furniture as Sam watches amused. The bastard physically drug you out to the car and kidnapped you. You have no idea where the hell you are; locked in a cabin surrounded by miles and miles of woods.

“You fucking gigantor!” you scream. “What the fuck is in your DNA? Jolly Green Giant?” you shriek. You suddenly understand why Crowley calls him moose.

“We’re just trying to protect you” Sam groans, as if he’s talking to a child.

“From what? Eternal happiness? Probably the best sex I will ever have?” Sam gags slightly, his body convulsing. “Oh shove it up your ass” you hiss.

You scan the cabin, trying to figure out if there was another way out. You huff loudly, flinging yourself onto the couch. Of course the Winchesters would know of a cabin that only has one door and no windows.  You grumble to yourself, how the hell is Crowley supposed to find you? Then suddenly you have an idea. You’ll bring him here. Even though he was the all-powerful King of Hell, he was still a demon; you can summon him. You get up off the couch and head off to your room.

Little did Sam and Dean know, you always keep extra supplies in a hidden pocket in your duffel bag. You have everything you need right here in the cabin. You quickly lock the door so Sam can’t interrupt you. You slice your palm with your favorite knife, wincing as the metal bites your skin. You draw out the necessary symbol with your blood. You set out the candles and light them, arranging them perfectly. You smile to yourself, and close your eyes. “Crowley” you whisper. “Find me, I’m here. I need you here Crowley.”

You feel lips brush against your ear, and your heart skips a beat. You turn quickly and see Crowley standing behind you, smiling widely.

“Oh my dear, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He says with a wink. He grabs your waist and brings you close, crashing his lips into yours.  You grab at his hair and slip your tongue into his mouth, tasting everything, wanting to know every part of him. His hand travels up your body as he cups your breast, squeezing greedily. You moan into his mouth, and he chuckles deeply. “What delicious sounds you make” he moans. You wrap your arms around his neck, grinding against his front and feeling a slight hardness. Suddenly a knock comes at the door.

“(Y/n)?” Sam calls out.

“Yeah?” you answer, trying to be nonchalant. “I’ll be right out! I’m just changing” But you know Sam isn’t stupid, and he doesn’t buy your lie. He twists the door handle, finding that it is locked.

“Open the fucking door!”

“Just a second” you call, looking to Crowley with panicked eyes.

“Let’s get out of here. I’d like to get to know my soulmate.” he whispers, a lascivious smirk playing at his mouth. He grabs your hand just when Sam kicks the door in, his eyes burning with anger.

“Crowley!’ he growls.

“Moose” he greets. He waves his hand, and sends the hunter flying into the wall. His head smacks hard on the floor, and his body stills. You gasp, your body tensing. Crowley looks over at you, “He’s just unconscious, I promise. No point in killing a Winchester; they’ll just come back in a few months or so.” You give a confused look, tilting your head to the side. “Don’t worry about it.”

You nod your head and lean your body against Crowley’s.

 ‘Well, soulmate…what now?” you question with a broad grin. He captures you face in his hands and gives you a slow, deep, fiery kiss. You melt into him, forming one perfect entity of passion and comfort. You don’t know what the future holds, but in this moment, you have no complaints. This man was meant for you, for some reason. And you can’t wait to learn why.


	2. A Friendly Consumation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never fear, the smut is here! Crowley and the reader have a fun night while Sam and Dean search for them in vain.

Crowley grips your wrist and gives you a quick wink. You feel your stomach drop as you disappear from the cabin with him. The two of you arrive at a large room, complete with a beautiful bed and a giant bathtub.

“Wow” you breathe, taking in the extravagant room, with the expensive carpet and crystal chandelier.

“The president’s suite of the most exclusive hotel in New York City” he states, a hint of pride on his voice.

“This is way different the motels I’m used to” you muse, looking up shyly at Crowley.

“Only the best for you, my love” he whispers in a sultry voice, gazing into your eyes with a deep, seductive smolder. You lean in to kiss him, your lips fitting perfectly against his mouth. He gives a guttural moan into your mouth, clinging on to you tightly. Your hands go for his hair and neck, gripping tightly as his hands move to your ass. “What do you say we get out of these clothes and into the bath?” Crowley whispers in your ear. You moan in response, giving a small bite to his neck. He guides you to the extravagant bathroom, everything plated in beautiful stone and gold. He turns the faucet on, and the tub begins to fill up with warm water. He lifts your shirt with tantalizing slowness, kissing the tops of your breasts as he pulls it over your head. You feel a blush travel down your throat and into your chest as you emit a nervous giggle. He leans in and grazes his teeth along your throat, sucking the base of your neck as he unclasps your bra. He pulls it off of you, letting it fall to the ground as you stand exposed.

“Oh my dear, you are breathtaking” he says in a sultry voice. He gives a sexy smirk as he pulls his jacket off, pulling is shirt off his body. You survey his naked form, shivering in anticipation as he drags down his pants, springing his member free. It’s so thick, and you moan at the sight, eager to have it inside of you. You swipe your thumb over the tip, spreading the pre cum around the head. You dance your fingers along the skin, teasing playfully. Crowley hisses in pleasure, his eyes closing slightly. You grip his cock firmly, giving a few strokes along the shaft till he is bucking into your hand.

“Do you like that baby? You like it when I wrap my hand around that thick cock?” you whisper in his ear. He gives a carnal moan, biting his lip. “Or what if I put this pretty little mouth on it until I gag?” you suggest, making your voice as seductive as possible.

“Mmmm, I like it when you act like a little slut.” You get down on your knees and grab his ass, feeling his skin as you give an experimental lick to the head.

“Only for you” you whisper before putting him in your mouth, pushing as far as you can. You bob your head a few times, trying to get him all the way back. His cock hits the back of your throat and you choke slightly, but press on. You hollow out your cheeks with a great pressure, earning fingers clawing desperately at your hair. He moans loudly, his mouth forming a perfect ‘o’ shape. You give a moan around his cock, humming and sending vibrations up his shaft, all around his body and in his balls. You cup them lightly with your hand, softy squeezing and holding as you bob wetly. You push farther, deep throating his massive dick, and he makes a pleasured sound, tossing his head back. He reaches for you, bringing you up to his level again, gazing deep with awe struck eyes.

“You are just fantastic” he muses, a smirk framing his white teeth. He kisses you with a soft heat as his fingers hook into your panties, dragging them down. You shimmy out and are left naked before him, and he looks at you as if you are the most beautiful masterpiece ever create. An art form of the finest quality. His hand travels along your waist to your ass as he feels your bare skin, softly stroking. “Well my dirty girl, let’s get you nice and clean shall we?” he suggests, eyeing your breasts. He grabs your hand and helps you into the large tub. You sink down into the water, sitting across from him. The water rises up your body, warmly wrapping around you as it soothes your muscles. Crowley grabs a loofah and soap, quickly lathering it up till it is filled with suds. He reaches over to you, the water sloshing as he rubs along your skin, getting you wet and soapy.

He travels down your throat and along your collar bones, rubbing soothingly as you moan, feeling your lower half turn to flames. He rubs along your breasts, grazing over you hard nipples as you let out a high whine. He gets in-between your legs, wrapping an arm around you as he kisses your lips, sucking your tongue. His other hand travels to your back, scrubbing and massaging, a pleasurable sensation coursing through your body. You moan into his mouth as he goes lower, teasing at your ass. You wrap your arms around him, holding onto his neck as you tug his bottom lip. His hand slides down you, reaching into the water until he finds your soaking pussy. He slips two fingers in, stretching you slowly. He leaves his thumb out to massage and mercilessly tease at your clitoris, making your hips jerk in response. He goes further inside you, pulsating rapidly against your walls. You let out a yelp and cry out his name. You feel your body respond magnificently to his touch.

You push into him, fucking yourself on his fingers as your tongue invades his mouth, lewdly conquering all that you can. “Aren’t we an eager little lady?” Crowley chuckles deeply, his voice husky. He scissors inside of you, twirling his fingers, He curls them and brushes your g-spot. You become more passionate, your hands sliding up and down his body as you press yourself flush against him. He takes out his fingers and grinds his dick at your crotch, his member rubbing maddeningly along the outside of your pussy.

“Please” you pant, needing him in you, needing to be dominated by this man that you love. You need to be a part of him; for him to be a part of you. “Oh Crowley please” you beg, gripping him tightly.

“Anything for you gorgeous” he says with a lascivious smile. He leans you back against the edge of the tub, and you settle in as the water rises to the base of your neck, steamy and comforting. He lifts up your hips, his strong arms holding you as he lines up with your whole. “I can’t wait to be inside this tight little hole of yours” he growls. He pushes in, stretching you wide open, rubbing with a deep friction inside of you. He thrusts in again, and you writhe under him, the deep pressure filing you up. His thick cock pushes in over and over, gloriously wrecking you as you scream his name. His pace gets faster as he slams into you, nailing your sweet spot. His rhythm becomes harsher, and water begins to fly everywhere, all over your face and out of the tub. Your bodies slide together, silky soft skin rubbing back and forth.

“Oh my dear, so fucking tight. It feels wonderful around my cock.”

“Hell yeah, more. Oh Crowley more” you moan through clenched teeth, trying not to let the whole city hear your ecstasy. He thrusts his pelvis, circling his hips deep inside you as he ruins you. You grip his shoulders, leaving red marks with your finger nails as he teases your breast with his mouth. He sucks and tugs at your nipple, skimming his teeth along the sensitive skin. He goes faster and faster until the water is rocking the two of you haphazardly, wet and wild. You feel yourself begin to build as your pussy clenches around him, your lower half tightening as you near your release. Every nerve is on edge as your muscles prepare. You mind feels as if it floats away, unable to comprehend anything but you, Crowley, and the sweet sensations of your body.

“Cum baby, cum for me” he commands, staring though your eyes into your soul. You become undone, unable to hold out much longer. You scream his name, and you free fall with your orgasm, your body feeling as through it is spinning. He jerks inside you, erotic sounds escaping his lips as he fills you up with his hot cum. He leans his bodyweight on top of you as you begin to shake, still sensitive from your release. You breathe heavily, trying desperately to calm your mind and body. Crowley grips you protectively, rocking you gently in the water. He slips in behind you and puts you between his legs as you lean your head on his chest. He absentmindedly strokes your skin as he gives kisses to the top of your hair line.

“Holy shit” you mumble, feeling completely different. You can’t explain it, but you feel as though your entire essence was just joined with Crowley, tied in an un-breakable knot.

“I feel it too” he whispers as if reading your mind. You sink back into him, and close your eyes, enjoying the feel of his wet body pressed against yours.

“That was amazing” you whisper.

“Yes you are” Crowley responds, earning a shy giggle from you. If this was what you had to look forward to in the future, tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

 

“Are you sure we’re in the right place?” Dean asks bitterly, rubbing his hands together.

Sam lets out a sigh, his breath showing in the crisp air. “I don’t know, Dean! The tracking spell said Canada!”

“Dammit Sam, we’re freezing our asses off here, and those little shits might not even be in this god damn country.”

“Well you didn’t seem to have a better idea for finding Crowley and (y/n)!” Sam snaps. Dean rolls his eyes and storms back over to the Impala. “At least I tried.”

“Oh, well good for you” Dean retorts sarcastically. “You’re also the dumb ass who let them escape” he mumbles petulantly.

“We’ll just have to try something else” Sam mutters, getting in the passenger’s side.

“Well no shit, bitch” Dean huffs.

“Oh shut the fuck up, jerk.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
